Lily Luna Potter et la maison serpentard
by yuki.d
Summary: Qu'aurait penser Harry des serpentards s'il n'avait jamais sut le rôle de Severus Rogue dans la guerre contre Voldemort? Lily Luna Potter petite fille introvertie va devoir faire face à la haine des élèves de poudlard quand ,elle, fille de Harry Potter sera trié à Serpentard dont la réputation ne peut pas empiré. Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling


Après la guerre Harry Potter est devenue un symbole, le héro du monde des sorciers admiré de tous et même Rita Skeetter n'oserait publiait quoi que ce soit d'insultant envers le garçon qui a survécut.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on attendais des enfants Potter qu'ils soient de parfait gryffondors courageux et prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Cependant même si James Sirius Potter conquière les foules avec son sourire charmeur et sa joie de vivre digne d'un maraudeur et que Albus montre un charisme étonnant et une aptitude à converser avec les journaliste, moi je reste en retrait, je baisse les yeux, j'évite les regard.

Je suis la fille d'Harry et de Ginny Potter, je suis introvertie, je suis à peine capable de regarder les gens dans les yeux, j'entre à Poudlard dans 5 jours et ma plus grande peur est d'être à serpentard.

C'est un fait connu et volontairement ignoré que les membres de la maison serpentard sont considérés comme des paria par les autres maisons subissant une mauvaise réputation du à la guerre.

C'est presque aussi mal vue d'être à serpentard que de parler fourchelangue.

Ce que j'ai fait pendant une visite familiale au zoo, ce jour là j'en était toute fière jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le regard désapprobateur de mes parents, j'avait 9 ans le jour où ça c'est produit , je me suis sentit comme une inconnue au sein de sa propre famille.

Je suis loin d'avoir une relation fusionnelle avec mes frère ça n'empêche pas qu'on s'amuse ensemble qu'on se taquinent.

Papa est souvent absent à cause de son travail d'auror et je ne me sens pas très proche de maman, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire je ne me confit à personne.

Aujourd'hui nos cousins Hugo et Rose viennent, je suis pressée de voir Hugo même si il y a aussi cette garce de Rose

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être sécher je peigne mes cheveux brun ce qui alla vite puisque mes cheveux tombait juste un peu en dessous des épaules, je regarde ma peau pale et mes yeux vert, j'ai les même trait du visage que ma mère, je regarde ma montre: il est 11h, je me dépêche.

Je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de James ,j'entre, mon frère était dors, ses cheveux brun habituellement soigneusement coiffé était en pagaille ses yeux marron était fermé contrairement à d'habitude il avait l'air innocent soudainje m'approche de lui, je pris la bouteille au pied du lui puis je la versa d'un coup mon frère se réveilla aussi paisiblement que jamais en se cognant à sa table de chevet et en tombant sur le sol dur de sa chambre.

Je tenait enfin ma vengeance pour mon balais de Quidditch que mon cher frère s'était amuser à ensorceler me faisant tombé dans l'étang près de la maison.

Avant que James eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit la porte se rouvrit et Albus qui occupait la chambre d'à coté entra toujours en pyjamas, Avec ses cheveux brun et ses yeux vert maman disait souvent que c'était le portrait craché de papa quand il était jeune

\- C'était pour quoi ça? demanda James

-Pour mon balais dit Lily je passe tranquillement à coté d'Albus et je descend déjeuner, je mangeait mon toast à coté de maman quand soudain la cheminé s'illumine après que la fumer verte se soit dissiper j'apperçut la famille weasley: tonton Ron, tante Hermione et Rose et Hugo.

Ainsi on se retrouva tous dans le jardin pour jouer au Quidditch.

Ainsi deux équipes se formèrent Rose Hugo et moi contre Albus et James, n'étant pas assez nombreux pour un vrai match à la place le premier qui attrapera le vif d'or fera gagner son équipe.

je m'envole en tremblant, je commence à m'habituer petit à petit, je relève la tête on est tous écartés les uns des autres le vif d'or passe près de moi je me penche vers le bas à toute vitesse, j'ai presque gagné quand je me rend compte de ce qu'il y a autour de moi je suis en train de foncer dans un arbre, je me penche pour l'éviter mais je n'arrive pas à l'éviter complètement, j'entend Rose dire que je suis une idiote, je voit les regard inquiets de mes frère, puis je sens des larmes couler je me dit que je suis une bonne à rien.


End file.
